Shift to Reality
by Stormy1x2
Summary: My first official multi-parter foray into the world of Harry Potter. Harry is captivated by the dream world and Sirius must bring him out of it.
1. Default Chapter

**Shift to Reality** A Harry Potter fic by Stormy 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Giving in to a deeply rooted depression, Harry is lost in a world where there is no Voldemort, no tragedy and no pain. Can Sirius convince his godson to give up the paradise in his mind for cold reality?

**Takes place:** the summer following Book 4: Goblet of Fire

**Archived:** The Weather Witch's Domain

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Chapter 1 (Added 13-Jul-02) 

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

Wait for me!

Don't I always?

You two...here, you forgot this.

Thanks!

You're the best, dear.

I know, I know...have fun you two.

Is something wrong?

I feel like there's something wrong...danger…

Don't worry about it. Nothing can go wrong here.

Better get going you guys. That breeze isn't going to last forever.

You're right. Last one there's a Slytherin!

Now that's just cruel....I approve! Wait for me!

Too slow!

Slow? C'mere you--

ACK! Help!

Run!

I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'! 

You can never escape my wrath!

Whose wrath?

...Yours, of course. Dear.

Get going, you guys.

We'll be back!

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**(Excerpt from letter to Sirius from Hermione) **

_...And then Pigwidgeon returned with Ron's letter. We know he can't answer much because the Dursely's don't like Hedwig flying around (they think it draws too much attention), but he ALWAYS writes a thank you letter for his birthday. He didn't even respond to the letter Ron sent inviting him to the Burrow later this summer. Can you find out from Dumbledore if he's okay? Ron and I are getting worried.... _

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Knut for your thoughts. 

Hey, mine are worth galleons.

Nope, two sickles and that's my final offer! 

You're still thinking something dangerous is out there? 

Sort of.

I wish you wouldn't dwell on it. It's not good for you.

I know. I'll try, okay?

Whatever makes you happy kiddo. Here - catch!

Hey! You cheated! Get back here!

C'mon slowpoke! You can do better then that! 

I'll show YOU who's slow!

*~*~*~*~*~* 

**(Excerpt from letter to Dumbledore from Sirius and Remus) **

_... Hermione's not one to exaggerate even if Ron is. Something's up, and I want to check it out. I'd like your permission Albus, but I'm going to check on my godson either way. _

_Dumbledore, this is Remus. I happen to agree with Sirius. Harry hasn't responded to anyone all summer. A quick visit from us - OW, Padfoot! Stop scratching--oh, all right, from his GODFATHER, would probably--okay, okay, would DEFINITELY cheer him up. We await your reply - and I'm going to go drown Sirius in the bathtub now. He hasn't had a chance to clean up since the 'errand' you sent him on... _

*~*~*~*~*~* 

I won! 

Congratulations! 

...mumblegrumblegrowl...

What was that?

I said, 'and he calls ME a cheater?' 

Well, you can take the credit then. I don't mind. 

Nah, I'm just teasin' ya. 

No, I mean it. You can have the win. I don't want it. I don't EVER want it. 

Easy tiger - what's wrong?

You can tell us.

I...I know.

So what's up? 

...............

Please...

...I just want it to stop hurting.

It will. I - WE promise you that. 

Yeah buddy. You have our word. We'll protect you. 

It's not your fault. 

You mean that?

Would we lie to you?

No. 

Come on in guys. It's getting a bit cool out.

Nag, nag, nag...

If you don't like it--

No, no! I love it! 

Wimp. 

And darn proud of it! C'mon, nag and naglet. Inward! 

You mean _ON_ward. 

Nope, 'cause we're going in. Inward!

You are so weird.

Why, thank you! 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

**(Excerpt from letter to Sirius and Remus from Dumbledore) **

.... And I thank you for writing me first, even if it meant presumably tying Sirius down (I assume he survived his 'drowning?') I have felt something amiss with Harry this summer and was considering asking Mrs. Weasely to let him go to the Burrow earlier then usual, but your suggestion is also excellent. I feel a visit from his godfather and his favorite teacher would prove most beneficial. 

_Please exercise extreme caution Sirius. We have not yet secured enough information to set you free in the eyes of the Ministry and I do not wish to see you sent back to Azkaban. Remus, I leave this in your capable hands... _

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black appeared in front of number four Privet Drive with no more then a brief shimmer to announce their presence. A simple charm had waived any possibility of them being spotted from any nosy neighbours that might be peering through their curtains. Remus looked at his best friend of many years and raised a single eyebrow. 

" What are the odds of Petunia remembering you?" 

" I know, I know." Sirius sighed and nodded. A second later, a large black dog appeared at Remus's side, its tail wagging back and forth in eager anticipation. Remus couldn't blame him. 

Not long after the entire ordeal of the Triwizard tournament, Sirius had been pulled away from Harry's bedside, sent on a mission for Dumbledore to gather the former members of the Order of the Phoenix. He had felt extremely guilty for abandoning his godson when the boy needed him most but it couldn't be helped and despite reassurances from Remus that Harry understood, Sirius had never let that guilt disappear. 

_' I don't care if he understands,'_ he wrote to Remus while away. _' He shouldn't HAVE to understand.'_

Hermione's letter had arrived nearly a month after the summer holidays had started, two days before Sirius had returned from his errand. It had never occurred for Remus to open a letter not addressed to him, and so the news of Harry's withdrawal had come as a surprise to him just as much as it was for Sirius. It had taken a good deal of pleading and threatening on Remus's part to prevent Sirius from leaving right that second to go and check on his godson, persuading him instead to wait for a response from Dumbledore. Albeit reluctantly, Sirius had acquiesced, letting Remus bully him into showering, shaving, eating and finally getting a few hours of sleep while waiting. When Dumbledore's letter arrived, Sirius admitted he was feeling much more clear-headed and much better then before. He was more then ready to go and check on James and Lily's legacy. 

Remus scruffed Padfoot's head gently with one hand as he knocked on the door with the other. He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling an odd sense of urgency take root in his stomach. A quick glance down at the dog's stiff muscles confirmed he wasn't the only one feeling a bit rushed. 

The door opened a crack, and Petunia Dursely's beady little eyes peered out, widening in shock as they registered Remus' presence, and then narrowing again. 

" What are YOU doing here?" 

Remus blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Petunia to recognize him. It had always been Sirius who had accompanied James whenever they picked up Lily for a summer adventure. He himself had always gone to get...well, anyway. " You know me?"

" Lily had pictures of YOUR kind all over our room," Petunia sneered. " Do you think me stupid?" 

" Of course not. I'm here to check on Harry, Petunia. It won't take very long." 

Remus was determined to be pleasant. While however deserving she was of being antagonized, bickering would only delay their true purpose for being there. 

" Check on him? For what? He's alive, that's all that's expected of us. Lazy good-for-nothing little scab - barely gets his chores done and then sleeps the rest of the time, no matter what else needs doing." Petunia scowled. " I don't want you here, even more when Vernon's not here." 

At Remus's side, Padfoot started to growl, not liking her tone one bit. Petunia looked down, saw the bear-sized dog and gasped. The door slammed shut in Remus's face. He blinked again." Well, that was rude." 

A muffled voice from inside asked, "Mum, who was at the door?" 

" No one important. Ignore it Duddy-dear." 

'So much for being pleasant.' Padfoot barked sharply and Remus looked down at him in mild reproof. " Oh, don't you start. That was YOUR fault. If you hadn't of growled, you wouldn't have scared her." 

Padfoot snorted and turned his head. Remus muffled a smile and pulled out his wand. " Alohomora." 

The chain undid itself from the inside and the door swung gently open. Petunia scrabbled back at their entrance, pulling Dudley behind her in an effort to protect her mammoth son. Dudley peered around them, his eyes wide with fright. His pudgy hands gripped his large bottom in a manner that had become almost instinctual since Harry's eleventh birthday. 

" I won't take much of your time, Petunia, Dudley." Remus said gently, trying not to frighten them further. Padfoot growled and then pushed past the werewolf, racing up the stairs to the small bedroom where Harry slept. He paused outside the closed door, pawing at it futilely, drawing a panicked but determined shout from downstairs: " Don't let that mutt scratch the wood!" 

Remus rolled his eyes and tapped his wand against the door, muttering the magic word. The door opened silently. Padfoot jumped inside the moment it opened and sniffed the air. Remus did too.

It was stale, the windows tightly closed. Hedwig's cage was empty but a quick look at the window found Hedwig perched on a nearby tree, looking as worried as it was possible for an owl to be worried. Remus's attention was drawn back as Padfoot barked once and nudged the pile of blankets on the ratty old bed. Remus hurried over. 

" Harry?" 

He pulled the blanket back and noted the pale but relaxed features of the most famous boy in the wizarding world. His wild black hair clung in damp strands to his face and neck, his scar standing out sharply against the pale contrast of his skin. Beside him, Sirius returned to his human form, concern written on his face. 

" Harry, wake up." 

Several calls and nudges later, Remus and Sirius looked at each other worriedly. Harry didn't look sick; he felt warm but not abnormally so, but he wouldn't respond to their calls. 

" What's going on Remus?" 

" I'm not sure." Remus bit his lip thoughtfully and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the lack of personal effects and furniture that usually labelled a bedroom to be someone's. He spotted Harry's books in the corner and went to check it out. Nothing more then Harry's texts from that year - and one he didn't recognize. 

Sirius brushed a few determined strands out of Harry's face and looked up. 

"Remus? This isn't a natural sleep." 

" I was just thinking of that, but I don't see any potions around." 

Sirius nodded at the book Remus held in his hands. " What's that?" 

" I found it with Harry's textbooks. It's not on the required reading list." 

Sirius glanced at the cover. _Dreamscapes and the Worlds Within_. " Well, if that doesn't sound incriminating." 

" I know." Remus sat down on the other side of the bed and began flipping through it, noting the dog-eared pages and several underlined phrases. A loud slam from downstairs announced Vernon's arrival and Sirius's eyes narrowed. He seriously disliked that man. 

Vernon's loud voice boomed up from the living room. " WHO'S here?!?" 

" We'll have to bring Harry with us," Remus said decidedly. " We can bring him to Hogwarts - he'll be as safe there as he is here." 

" That depends on your definition of _safe,_" Sirius growled, but he nodded. 

Loud thuds sounded up the stairs and Remus looked anxiously at the animagus who sighed resignedly and melted into his dog form just as Harry's door flew open.

Vernon Dursely stood in the doorway, blocking the light and glowering at Remus. 

" What are you doing here? Breaking and entering on private property--" 

" Mr. Dursely, I'm just here to check on Harry. I'm a teacher from his school with permission to be here--" Remus began. 

" Permission? I didn't give anyone permission, and neither did my wife! Coming inside after she told you to leave, breaking through the locks! " Vernon's face was turning purple with rage and indignation. " I should call the police, have you taken away--" 

Sirius leaped to his feet and began to growl, his black hair bristling with anger. Vernon saw the large dog and paled slightly, taking a step backwards. " What is that animal doing in here?" 

" He's my...pet, Mr. Dursely. And he's leaving with me. Incidentally, so is Harry." 

Vernon's eyes lit up like bulgy Christmas trees.

" You're taking him? Good riddance! Get out of here, all of you. And don't come back!" He whirled around and tramped back downstairs, throwing one last comment over his large shoulder. " You have five minutes to get out and then I'm calling the cops!" 

Remus shook his head. " What a family." Shrugging, he set to work gathering up Harry's things. He threw his books and robes into the large trunk. Then he shrunk the broom and Hedwig's cage, placing them inside as well. Harry's presents from Ron and Hermione were still unwrapped, placed along the wall next to the battered dresser and he added those as well as his invisibility cloak. He took one last survey of the room to make sure he had gotten everything and then turned to see a transformed Sirius gather his godson in his arms. He raised an eyebrow. " Sirius?" 

" I cast a _Never-Mind_ charm," Sirius growled. " Those miserable excuses for muggles won't even acknowledge me or Harry. Just make sure you wipe their minds about us being here." 

Remus nodded. Sirius strode out the door and Remus followed, floating the large trunk behind him. The Dursely's were all huddled in the kitchen, no doubt with their eyes on the clock, eager to make that important phone call if they didn't hear Remus leave the house after the required time. Sirius went directly outside and Remus went into the kitchen, ignoring the protesting shouts. Three memory charms later, Remus exited the house with Harry's things, walking to the corner where the anti-apparation shields ended. Sirius was waiting for him; Harry in his arms, and Hedwig perched on his shoulder, hooting softly. 

" Everything taken care of?" 

" Of course." 

" Then let's go." With a soft pop, Sirius, Harry and Hedwig disappeared. Remus followed soon after. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Did you hear that?

Hear what?

……….Never mind. I must be imagining things.

No drifting off, you! I need someone on my side!

Oh, fight your own battles. We're not taking sides here. And it's your turn.

OW! Okay, okay, yeesh…

Is that move legal?

Of course it is! Cross my heart and hope Slytherins fry!

Why don't we just check ye old rule book to make certain…

Oh, no need. Trust me – would this face lie?

**For** me, yes. **To** me…well…

Hey!

I'm still checking the book….

Oh all right – I'll take it back. 

Good call!

After this long, I know how you work.

I'm gonna have to find a new way then. Spoilsports.

My turn!

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**End Chapter 1**

**Feedback please?**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**


	2. 2

**Shift to Reality** A Harry Potter fic by Stormy 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Giving in to a deeply rooted depression, Harry is lost in a world where there is no Voldemort, no tragedy and no pain. Can Sirius convince his godson to give up the paradise in his mind for cold reality?

**Takes place:** the summer following Book 4: Goblet of Fire

**Archived:** The Weather Witch's Domain

**Additional Notes:** I know most of the staff knows about Sirius's innocence after GoF. I couldn't remember off the top of my head if Poppy did or not, so I've decided to make her informed now, if she wasn't before. Please excuse this random use of creative licence – I don't think it will detract much from the story. ^^

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Chapter 2 (Added 13-Jul-02)

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

That looks like a cat. A big, fat one. 

Mmm…nah, I'd say it's more like a sheep. See? It's curly and fluffy.

They're clouds. They're **_all_**curly and fluffy.

Oh yeah? Well, what do **_you_** see?

……...A Saint Bernard. See that little lump there? That's the container they carry—

Oh yeah – the whiskey containers. Remind me to get lost on a mountain sometime!

They do NOT carry whiskey containers!

Then what are they?

………Never mind.

You don't know what they're called either, do you? I **_knew_** it!

Oh, shut up. Don't make me hex you.

Whatever you say!

What do you guys think of that one?

A bird.

Yeah, I'll have to agree with that.

Me too.

You mean no arguments?

I can live with that.

Me too.

Me too.

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**(Excerpt from letter to Ron from Hermione)**

…Sirius said that as soon as they get a letter back from Dumbledore, they're going to go and check on him. He promised to write me as soon as they find out what's going on. When they do, I'll let you know…

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

Sirius, with Harry, and Remus blinked into sight on the lush front grounds of Hogwarts. The usually bustling castle was near silent with the entire student body home for the holidays. Only a few house elves could be seen scurrying along the outer corridor, not taking as much care to hide with no one there to see them. In the distance, several large _something's_ wandered back and forth in a giant pen behind Hagrid's cottage.

_Probably for the next semester_, Remus thought absently. Hedwig spread her large wings and launched herself off Sirius's shoulder, circling around and heading off, presumably to the owlry, content in the knowledge that her young master was finally in capable hands. Speaking of which…

Sirius shifted, cradling his godson to him protectively. Remus started forward, leading the way for the ex-convict, who was still obviously nervous about appearing in public. Thinking about that, Remus stopped and faced him.

" Sirius, why don't you take Harry's invisibility cloak out and enter with it? I'll just levitate Harry to Poppy's office. That way, we can be sure no one will see you."

Sirius tightened his grip reflexively but realized Remus had a point. Holding Harry until Remus pointed his wand and spoke the charm, he let go. Harry hung in mid-air, motionless. Remus tapped the trunk.

" _Extractorate cloak!_" [i]

The shimmering folds of the silver cloak appeared neatly folded on top of the heavy cedar chest. Sirius picked it up, swirling it about his shoulders. Remus watched as his best friend faded from view.

" Let's go."

Sirius's disembodied voice spoke up, already two steps ahead of him. Remus chuckled wryly and waved his wand, first at Harry to float ahead of him, and then at the trunk to float behind. As they entered the main hall, he flagged down a passing house elf, asking it to take Harry's trunk to trunk to the Gryffindor common room. The female elf who introduced herself as Dixit looked ecstatic to be asked for assistance. 

" Oh yes sir! I is very happy to help you sirs, even sleeping sir!" The house elf babbled cheerily, before whistling sharply. Instantly, four more little elves materialized and they marched away, the trunk securely in their knobbly little hands. Dixit waved goodbye with her free hand as they scurried up the stairs that obligingly stopped moving long enough to let them on to the proper floor.

Turning, Remus made a movement with his wand and Harry's limp body fell in behind him. He and the invisible Sirius then made their way to the infirmary. Sirius was so anxious he kept forgetting himself, and despite the apparent severity of the situation, Remus found himself smothering a smile at the sight of the infirmary room door opening by itself.

" Hello Remus!" A cheerful voice called from across the hospital ward. Remus looked over to see Madam Pomfrey – Poppy to her friends and co-workers – heading towards him with a large smile on her face. " What a pleasant surprise this is! Have you come back for the DADA position?"

" Afraid this isn't a social visit Poppy," Remus said apologetically. He stood aside, letting the Head Nurse see the floating body of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Madam Pomfrey gasped and hurried over.

" Good heavens Remus! What happened to Harry?"

" We're not quite sure yet," Remus said forgetfully. Poppy's sharp eyes focused on him. 

" We?"

" Good afternoon Poppy," said Albus Dumbledore, walking through the open door of the infirmary. " And Remus too." His eyes had a rather muted version of their normal twinkle behind his half-moon glasses. " And young Mr. Potter. Well, well. This isn't quite what I expected when you said you'd be checking up on him."

" We couldn't leave him there like _this_," Remus shrugged. Dumbledore nodded.

" Quite right Mr. Lupin, quite right. No, you did the right thing, I dare say. And it will be easier for Mr. Potter to see his godfather if he's here after all."

Remus looked at the elderly Headmaster in shock but Dumbledore merely smiled. He then turned to look warily at the Head Nurse but Poppy was busily sorting Harry out, transfiguring his clothing into pyjamas and laying him on the fresh clean sheets before drawing them up to his chest. Poppy _heard_ Remus freeze into position and gave him a quick, reassuring smile.

" I may not have been in Dumbledore's office after the Triwizard Tournament but every staff member is informed of what involves the students as a whole, especially such an important matter. I'm well aware of Sirius Black's innocence. If Dumbledore believes him, that's good enough for me."

" Really?" Remus asked, shocked.

" Really?" came a disbelieving, disembodied voice. Poppy gave a start and jumped away as Sirius Black's head floated into plain view, his eyes wide as saucers. " You believe me too?"

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When she was sure her heart rate was somewhat close to normal, she opened her eyes and levelled a deadly glare at the former student. " Yes, I believe you. Now would you please remove that cloak and _not_ be frightening me out of my poor wits? I have a patient to tend to; I can hardly do that if you give me a heart attack!" 

Sirius blinked and then nodded absently, shrugging his way out of the cloak and draping it across a spare bed. To be so easily presumed innocent was a huge source of disbelief for him. He started as Remus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Taking solace in the familiar gesture, Sirius took a deep breath of his own. Letting it out, he let a shaky smile take the place of the awed look. " Right then." He looked at Harry, still stuck in a not-sleep, as he'd come to think of it as. " What's wrong with Harry?"

" I think it may have something to do with this book I found in his room," Remus put in, handing over the text to Dumbledore. The Headmaster scanned the title: _Dreamscapes and the Worlds Within, _ and nodded slowly. 

" Poppy?" He showed her the book. Madam Pomfrey gasped, shook her head and then hurried off for more supplies.

" Headmaster! " Sirius was starting to lose his patience.

" I have to read this book to be sure, but I think I know what young Mr. Potter has done." Albus Dumbledore looked at Sirius and the ex-convict was shocked at the degree of sadness found in those blue eyes. Even the twinkle had vanished. " It's quite a sad thing really, but I mustn't say more until I'm absolutely certain. In the meantime…"

He trailed off, looking in Poppy's direction. The nurse came back briskly, dragging a strange-looking contraption behind her. It looked like a coat rack on wheels, with a plastic bag hanging from it. Sirius looked at Remus who shrugged, perplexed. 

" It's a muggle device, " Poppy explained. " Quite ingenious really. It lets certain types of fluid flow into a human body at the same rate as the blood flows _inside _the body."

" What kinds of fluids?" Remus wanted to know. He looked fascinated with the device.

" Well, water for one thing. Harry is dangerously dehydrated. The goddess only knows how long those irresponsible muggles left him to his own devices, without making sure he ate or drank anything." Poppy shook her head in exasperation. 

" Completely unacceptable."

" What about food?" Sirius asked.

" Well, the fluid in the bag is full of carbohydrates, salts, electrolytes and sugar. It will hydrate him as well as provide his system with some much-needed nourishment." Poppy picked up a needle and quickly and efficiently stuck it in Harry's arm, right into the vein, taping it into place. Sirius and Remus blanched but didn't turn away. 

" Can't you just use magic?"

" Well, I don't have time to be sitting here, twenty-four hours a day, do I Mr. Black?" she retorted. " If I just dumped what Harry's system needed _into_ his system, he'd die from shock. It has to be re-entered at a natural rate, and I am_ not_ sitting here holding my wand over him for the next week when there's no need for it."

Remus looked over at Dumbledore. " So what happened that left Harry in this kind of state?"

Dumbledore looked at the book in his hand. " I will let you know."

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

That's it! Stand tall and proud! Don't let her sway you!

Honestly! It's just a haircut. You'd swear I was threatening to cut off your—

**NOT** in front of an audience, if you please!

Yeah, some things I'm better off just not knowing.

I was going to say, cut off your forelock there, the one dangling over your eyes that you swore up and down made you look sexy. You just have a dirty mind.

It does make me look sexy. And yeah right.

See? The lies I have to put up with…

So you don't think I'm sexy?

Umm…young ears here! Don't need to be hearing these kinds of details!

That's right! Behave yourself!

Aww nuts….

So anyway…

It won't work. I've had haircuts before – it always grows back the next day.  
  


That's because you've let muggles cut your hair. 

You're muggle-born.

--With magical ability. That sets me above a muggle barber, thank you Mr. Peanut Gallery.

It's okay. I've kinda gotten used to my hair like this. It's…different!

It's **_messy!_** C'mon, just a little off the top?

That's the way! Stick to your guns!

That's it. I'm getting the razor.

……You're gonna shave him **_bald_**? Jeez you're tough!

The razor's for **_you._**

Better run while you can!

Going now….

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

End Chapter 2 

**Feedback please?**

  


* * *

[i] Not used in the book – I made it up. ^^


	3. 3

**Shift to Reality** A Harry Potter fic by Stormy 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Giving in to a deeply rooted depression, Harry is lost in a world where there is no Voldemort, no tragedy and no pain. Can Sirius convince his godson to give up the paradise in his mind for cold reality?

**Takes place:** the summer following Book 4: Goblet of Fire

**Archived:** The Weather Witch's Domain

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Chapter 3 (Added 14-Jul-02)

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**(Excerpt from ****_Dreamscapes and the Worlds Within)_**

****

…Dreams then become an important part of having a fulfilling rest. Indeed, potions meant to discourage dreams run the risk of the victim developing a dream debt (a muggle term) in which they owe themselves some dreaming time. In magical terms, a dream debt can pile up until the dreams become all encompassing and the dreamer is left unable to determine reality from fantasy…

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

Sirius sat in the overstuffed chair Poppy had left for him next to Harry's bed. It was weird in a way; in all the time he'd known Harry, he was almost always in some kind of motion. Even when he'd been injured and Sirius had stayed in the infirmary much the same as he was doing now, Harry's sleep had been anything but restful. Tossing, turning, feverish mumblings - even simple acts like turning over and cuddling up to his pillow dominated his nights. What he was doing now, Sirius reflected morosely, was a remarkable impersonation of a corpse.

" I wonder what's going on in that head of yours, kiddo," he muttered, rubbing his own eyes blearily. Dumbledore and Poppy had disappeared several hours ago to study the book he and Remus had found in Harry's things, and he had been running on adrenaline ever since he had returned from running around the countryside for the Headmaster.

" I believe we have the answer," came Dumbledore's familiar voice. Sirius snapped his head around.

" Sir?"

Poppy moved past the Headmaster, taking a seat next to Sirius. Remus had been asked to join them so they could all hear what was happening. He took the other side of Sirius but preferred to remain standing.

" What's going on then?" Remus asked. Poppy held up Harry's book, already open to a marked page.

" This is called the Heart's Desire Dream Spell." She smiled slightly. " A rather odd name but it _was_ developed in the sixties by a pair of med-wizards who were fascinated by the muggles of that era."

" I've never heard of it," Sirius said, shaking his head. Remus echoed him. Poppy smiled, a little more brightly.

" That's because neither of you are med-wizards." She tapped the page to emphasize her point. " This is a very dangerous spell, very highly restricted. You're not even allowed to learn the spell until you've been trained as a med-wizard for several years."

" How did Harry get his hands on something like that?" Remus asked in astonishment.

" This copy normally resides in the Restricted Section of our very own library," she said dryly. " Mr. Potter here has proven himself adept at finding ways around the various security measures we employ here."

" What does the spell do?"

" It's actually a very important spell, used in cases of terminal illness or death," Poppy admitted. " Have you ever heard of the Muggle organization, The Make-A-Wish foundation?"

Sirius drew a blank but Remus nodded slowly as though recalling a hazy memory from the deeper recesses of his brain. " Vaguely."

" Well, the organization collects money to be used to grant the wishes of terminally sick and dying children," the Nurse explained in a gentle voice. " The little ones are granted their last wish so that they can experience what they've always wanted to – but will never get a chance to any other way."

" Sounds like a noble cause," Remus remarked, nodding his head. Poppy acknowledged him with a smile.

" It is indeed. These kids are granted essentially, their heart's desire. Two famous med-wizards discovered this foundation and approved of it so much, they wanted to find a way to apply it to the wizarding world. So they developed the Hearts Desire Dream Spell. 

"The Dream Spell was used for sick little wizards and witches – and the older ones too of course - that couldn't be healed through magic – things like diseases for which there is no cure. Cancer, leukemia – things like that. The spell was designed to ease the pain of their passing."

" Excuse me?" Sirius blinked.

" Which would prefer Sirius? To die in pain, your mind neither whole nor coherent, unable to recognize your loved ones or to be able to move? Or would you prefer to pass on in a painless world, where your every dream came true, and death was only a comforting sleep?"

" It does sound like it had its uses," Remus admitted.

" It did. Milder version of the spell are used to keep victims from going into shock from serious injuries – their mind is protected, safe in a beautiful dream, until they're ready to handle the pain in their bodies."

" Sounds pretty powerful."

" It is," Dumbledore said quietly. " In fact, Poppy here, may only administer such a spell in cases where death is imminent. Otherwise she requires the consent of the next-of-kin – or myself, if there is no one else to notify, as I am responsible for all of my students here at Hogwarts."

Sirius scowled. " I'd still like to know how Harry was able to manage this, if it's such a restricted and powerful spell."

Dumbledore turned his strangely luminous eyes on him. The twinkle reflected by his crescent-shaped spectacles was somewhat muted which Sirius absently attributed to the severity of the situation. " I think you'd agree, Mr. Black, that Harry is nor ordinary young wizard." He sighed and looked past Sirius to where Harry lay in repose on the stiff cot. " Mr. Potter is indeed very powerful. Powerful enough to defeat Voldemort as an infant. Powerful enough to subdue a basilisk, and able to draw the very sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. He is a Parslemouth that is friends with a Light Phoenix. " His gaze returned to a very sombre-looking Sirius Black. " I imagine performing a difficult spell is one of the very least things he can do when he puts his mind to it."

" I'd drink to that if I drank," Remus said quietly. " His Patroneous was the strongest one I'd ever seen in my life – and to master it at such a young age…"

" Precisely Mr. Lupin."

" So Harry's stuck in a dream world? And he's been there for quite some time?" Sirius neatly turned the topic back to their current predicament.

Dumbledore frowned. " I'd wager he's not trapped, Sirius – but rather a very willing victim. He is living his Heart's Desire – and that is a powerful addiction indeed."

" How long has he been in there?" Remus asked. Poppy also frowned.

" He's been doing this spell for a while – I would say since the term ended, at the very least. You say Petunia mentioned that he'd been sleeping a lot? I'd wager he'd been inside that cupboard in this state for over twenty-four hours easily. The longer one does the spell, the more it takes over your waking moments, until all one can think about is returning to that perfect world they 'left behind' when they woke up. Eventually, the dreamer is no longer able to wake up and their physical body just wastes away." Poppy shook her head. " That's the downside of the spell. It must be monitored very, very closely."

" So how can we get him out of there?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together. " I'm not letting him get away with out a fight."

" We'd never suggest otherwise," Dumbledore smiled. " The truth is, Harry has to see his world for what it really is – a fake – and willingly denounce it. The seductive nature of the spell however, makes it nearly impossible to do. In the dream world, they are unaware of their physical aches and discomforts from the real plane of existence. They are whatever they want to be, owning whatever they desire, doing whatever they wish. Who would knowingly give all of that up?"

" Harry would," Sirius said promptly. " I believe in him. He wouldn't abandon the harshness of life just to please himself."

Dumbledore once again turned that eagle eye on him and Sirius shuddered at the considering look he was on the receiving end of. " What did I say?"

" Sirius, did you know that Harry, during his first year, viewed the Mirror of Erisid?"

Remus blinked. " Isn't that the mirror that shows you what you desire most?"

Dumbledore nodded. " That is correct, Remus."

" He did? He never mentioned that." Sirius frowned. " What did he see."

" He saw his parents, standing with him. His family."

Sirius went cold inside. A gasp near him told him Remus felt the same way. Harry hungered for knowledge about his parents. He had always told him how jealous he was of Ron because the boy had such a large and loving family. If what Dumbledore was telling them was true, then theoretically, Harry was in world where his parents were with him. Harry would never willingly give that up, even if he knew it were fake. At least, not on his own.

Sirius looked up and saw the knowing gleam in Dumbledore's eye return. " You want me to bring him out."

" In a word, yes. In fact, it's not very complicated at all, to bring someone out of this particular spell. It's not the first time someone has succumbed to it so readily or easily, due to its attractive nature. " But Dumbledore's voice didn't sound very enthusiastic, and Sirius understood why.

To save Harry's life, he would have to go into his godson's mind and show him the ugly truth about his beautiful fantasy. He would have to point at Harry's parents and tell him that they were not real, that they were dead, had been for years, and that the reason for their deaths was constantly hunting him down to kill him. In essence, Sirius had to go and be the one nightmare that could bring Harry out of his self-induced prison.

Remus was looking at him in horror. " Oh Siri…let me do it-"

" No." His voice was raspy but he clenched his fists and looked back at the Headmaster. " I'll do it. I owe him that much."

Dumbledore nodded. " Sirius…you realize that once you enter his mind, you will become part of his illusion. If Harry is indeed dreaming of his parents, you will meet James and Lily face-to-face. If you get caught up in the dream too…"

His voice trailed off but Sirius didn't need him to finish that sentence. He swallowed roughly, nodding once. " I understand sir."

Poppy disappeared into her back room for a few minutes and then returned holding a small vial.  Inside, a bright blue fluid glinted in the light. Poppy shrugged. 

" I always keep at least a sample of every potion I've ever had to administer on hand," she said. " One never knows what one will have to treat next. Though I have to admit, _this_-" she gestured at the comatose Harry Potter. "-_never_ crossed my mind as something I'd have to handle." She handed the vial to Sirius, biting her lip.

" Perhaps you'd be more comfortable if you lay down on this bed first," Dumbledore suggested gently. " You don't know how long it will take to convince Harry to return to us.

Sirius nodded and climbed onto the bed, relaxing back against the pillows. He looked over at his godson and nodded once to himself. Then, with a small wink at Remus, he uncorked the vial and tilted his head back. The fluid was sweet, tasting vaguely of sugar and butterbeer and he surmised that Poppy must have done something to hide the taste just for hi—

Dumbledore caught the vial before it could fall to the floor as Sirius went completely limp. Poppy's wand was already out and she held it over Sirius's head for a long moment before doing the same thing to Harry. She smiled at Remus's worried face.

" They have a strong connection," she told him confidently. " Sirius will bring Harry back, just you wait."

Remus nodded and settled back on the chair Sirius had formerly occupied. Now he had a vigil of his own to keep.

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**Another crossword puzzle? **

**They're fun! And he seems to like them, so there.**

**Yeah! And this one doesn't look very hard, either.**

**Are you going to help us or what?**

Yeah, yeah. Of course I— 

**What's wrong?**

**Hmmm? Oh – nothing. But I'll be right back. You guys get started on this.**

**Where are you going?**

**Oh not far. Like I said, I'll be right back.**

**Okay. Hey, what's an eight letter word for "wooden container normally found in a kitchen?"**

**Try 'cupboard.'**

**It fits!**

Wow – you actually got one? 

**Didn't you say you were leaving?**

**Oops! Heh heh – I forgot. Be right back.**

**Okay!**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

End Chapter 3 

**Feedback please?**


	4. 4

**Shift to Reality** A Harry Potter fic by Stormy 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Giving in to a deeply rooted depression, Harry is lost in a world where there is no Voldemort, no tragedy and no pain. Can Sirius convince his godson to give up the paradise in his mind for cold reality?

**Takes place:** the summer following Book 4: Goblet of Fire

**Archived:** The Weather Witch's Domain

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Chapter 4 (Added 15-Jul-02)

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

It was a strange feeling to have your body disappear around you. Sirius decided it was worse then apparating but not quite as bad as using a portkey. Instead of a tug behind your navel that threatened to turn your guts inside out, this was more of a dematerializing, kind of like that 'beaming' method he'd once seen on a Muggle television show. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

He could dimly feel a warm, safe presence all around him and it didn't take him long to figure out that he must have made it to Harry's mind. He felt comfortable there, as though Harry's subconscious had recognized him, sensing that he meant no harm and letting him in.

_No harm,_ he thought morosely. _Not yet anyway_.

It was like wading through downtown London during pea-soup season. Blackish-grey mist enveloped him, hiding everything – if indeed there was anything – from view. He waved his hands a bit but the mist only shifted around his own movements without actually dispersing.

" Well, now that I'm here, how do I find him?" he muttered, blowing his breath out in exasperation. " I can't see a bloody—hello!"

A small passage way seemed to open up in front of him, the mist retreating to the edges of the 'corridor'. Sirius grinned wryly. 

" Any port in a storm – and that's a fairly obvious port." He started walking.

He didn't know long he walked for but gradually he began to notice that the mist was actually thinning, or completely gone in some places. He sped up his movements, feeling more and more certain that he was getting closer to his godson. Then suddenly the mist ended.

Sirius watched as the murky fog that surrounded the edges of Harry's dream world abruptly gave way to a cheerful, homey scene. In the blink of an eye, he was transported to a cozy little home, one that was disturbingly familiar. 

Sirius bit back a sudden urge to cry as he realized where it was he was standing. The large painting over the fireplace couldn't be ignored, nor could the huge, cushy muggle-style sofa's facing each other in the large, open living room. There was no doubt about it. He was in Godric's Hollow. 

He ran a hand down the framework of the wooden door wonderingly. Etched in the wood were the notches of James' growth years. James had always joked that his son was going to have the strip of wood on the other side for himself, and that they could do comparisons when he was older. 

_This isn't right_, Sirius thought, shaking his head. _Godric's Hollow was destroyed. How does Harry know these kinds of details well enough to add them to a dream?_

He could hear murmuring voices coming from the direction of where Sirius remembered the kitchen to be, and he turned, thinking it might be Harry. 

" Hey Padfoot! How's it going?" 

Sirius froze as a voice he thought he'd never hear again broke through his muddled thoughts. His mind raced, instantly rejecting, accepting and rejecting what it was he was hearing. Almost afraid to look, he turned back to the living room. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of one James Potter, looking exactly the same way as he did, the last time Sirius had seen him alive. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**(Excerpt from letter to Hermione from Remus) **

_...Allows you to stay in the dreaming world, a world that's more real then reality. It's a spell designed to trap the dreamer, holding them as a willing captive to their inner most desires. Dumbledore has an idea of what Harry is dreaming of but he won't give any details. He said it was Harry's decision when Sirius brings him back, if he chooses to divulge what was going on in there. _

_Don't worry about Harry Hermione - Sirius will bring him back safe and sound. I'll owl you the minute there's any change.... _

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sirius rubbed his eyes, disbelieving. When the grinning form of James Potter refused to disappear, he felt his knees going weak, and he stumbled over to the sofa, collapsing on top of it, staring hungrily at his best friend. 

" James...is that really you?" 

" Of course it's me!" James walked over to the couch and sprawled out on the end in his familiar, comfortable style, draping one end over the back. He smiled at Sirius. " Who else would I be?" 

" You..." Sirius could barely speak. " I..." 

" Hey, relax pal." James reached over and punched Sirius lightly in the shoulder. " Look, I know what you're flipping out over. Trust me - what happened wasn't your fault." 

" Wasn't my fault..." Sirius echoed hoarsely. 

" Yeah. You think I can't see what goes on from up above?" James winked and then he sobered. " I saw what Peter did, Siri. I saw you take the blame and get sentenced to Azkaban for something that wasn't your fault." 

" It was my idea..." Sirius began desperately. The knowledge that this was all just a figment of his godson's imagination faded away as he stared at his dead friend. This was what he had wanted - to hear James say it wasn't his fault. He wanted his best friend's reassurance, he wanted to see Lily and beg her forgiveness, he wanted-

He stopped. Want. That was what the Dream World spell was all bout, wasn't it? 

He realized James was speaking to him, and he shook his head. 

" Sorry, what did you say?" 

James laughed. " I said you've done a great job getting Harry to open up with you. He really loves you, you know." 

Sirius gaped at him. " James, because of me, your son spent his childhood with your wife's family. He was mistreated, starved, belittled and mocked all his life." 

James waggled a finger at him. " Ah-ah-ah. You did not kill thirteen muggles and get caught trying to escape - you were framed. It's not your fault you weren't around for Harry. But when you found out he was in danger from Peter, you managed to escape Azkaban - an incredible feat in itself, by the way - and did everything you could to protect my son. Even as a wanted criminal, you still continuously put yourself at risk to help him, be near him and offer him advice. You're doing everything you can, and I couldn't ask more of you." His eyes crinkled as the familiar smile he'd perfected back during their school days, shone at Sirius like the warming rays of the sun. " I couldn't have made a better choice then you as his godfather." 

Despite himself, Sirius felt tears welling up in his eyes at the frankly spoken yet heart-felt words directed at him. He felt as though he'd been waiting to hear that and only that ever since that fateful day he was grabbed by Ministry officials and dumped in his six foot by six foot cell. Before he could say anything though, James had jumped to his feet. 

" Come on Padfoot! Let's go - Lily and Harry are still working on that stupid crossword puzzle - they'll never solve it without us!" 

Sirius was yanked off the couch and dragged into the kitchen before he had time to even consider a token protest. His eyes widened as he took in the cozy scene in front of him. A much younger-looking Harry was perched on of the kitchen chairs, eagerly scrawling an answer on the crossword. Next to him, one arm around his shoulder in a familiar gesture of love and security, sat Lily Potter, who looked up with a huge smile at Sirius' entrance.

Before she could speak however, Harry waved his arm in James's general direction, his eyes still firmly fixed on the paper.  
  
" Hey dad! Four letter word for personal dwelling."  
  
" Home, home on the range!" James sang off-key. Harry scribbled the answer down. Lily stood up.  
  
" Sirius!" She crossed the kitchen and enveloped the stunned man in a huge hug. Sirius couldn't help but return it, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. She smelled like peaches and sunlight, a fresh Lily smell he could remember James raving about like the love-struck idiot he had been in seventh year.   
  
" Oh Lily..."  
  
" Sirius," she said, tears in her eyes. " I hope James was able to talk some sense into you. About Wormtail, Harry and everything."  
  
" Well--"  
  
" Sirius!" Harry yelped as he heard his godfather's name and bounded across the kitchen, sliding part of the way in his sock feet. Before he could fall though, James had reached out, steadying him. Harry flashed him a quick grin. " Thanks dad." He turned back to the animagus. " Sirius, it's great to see you!"  
  
He hugged his godfather and then tugged him over to the table. " Help us with this thing, will ya?"  
  
Sirius allowed himself to be seated. He watched as Lily resumed her seat next to her son, trailing one finger down the puzzle as she read the clues out loud, wrapping her other arm around Harry's shoulders again. He took in the smaller stature of his godson, the youthful eyes sparkling with happiness instead of being haunted by shadows. James seated himself next to Sirius but not before he ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Sirius felt a lump growing in his throat.  
  
This was what had Harry so enthralled that he didn't want to return. His parents, real as life, showering him with the love and attention he never received during his years at the Dursely's. That was Harry's heart's desire. It was all he wanted. Sirius cleared his throat but before he could speak Harry was looking at him expectantly.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I said, three letters. More then a duet but minus a quad."  
  
Sirius blinked. " Trio."  
  
" Oh yeah!" Harry scribbled the answer down.  
  
" James? " Sirius turned his head. He had to know something. James cocked his head to one side.   
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What ever happened to Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius felt Harry's gaze on him and he looked over to see his green eyes flashing dangerously before returning to normal. James shrugged.  
  
" That loony toon that thought he was going to take over the world? Dumbledore got rid of him quick enough."  
  
Harry smiled and turned back to the puzzle. Lily pointed.  
  
" Look - eleven words, person who talks to snakes. Parslemouth."  
  
" Got it."  
  
" What about the Death Eaters?" Sirius asked slowly, having a feeling he knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
" Oh, they disbanded for good. Most of them were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix after 'seeing the light'." James grinned. " Most of them were just confused or easily intimidated, not really evil."  
  
Sirius nodded. More wishful thinking. He gazed sadly at his godson's bent head. If only it were that easy. He could easily see why Harry didn't want to leave. Still, he had to. Dumbledore had told him to retrieve Harry was a fairly simple matter, but then why did it feel so damn hard?  
  
" Harry?"  
  
" Opposite of died. Five letters."  
  
" Lived. Harry?" Sirius leaned forward. Already he was starting to hate himself for agreeing to come here. Remus should have been the one to do it; he had a way with words, a way of softening a blow. Sighing mentally, he squared his shoulders and hoped that Harry would forgive him. He cleared his throat and Harry looked up innocently.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Harry...this isn't real."  
  
" Huh?" Harry looked confused. Lily and James looked at each other, and then Lily cleared her throat.  
  
" Here, six letters. Catches the snitch."  
  
" Seeker." Sirius stood up. " Harry, can't you see what's happening here? This isn't real!"  
  
" What are you talking about?" Harry asked warily. " Of course this is real.  
What else would it be?"  
  
" Harry, your parents are dead," Sirius said gently. " They're dead and gone. Voldemort destroyed this house when you were a baby. That's how you got that scar--"  
  
He froze when Harry brushed his hair back. There was no scar. Harry glared at him.  
  
" What are you playing at Sirius? Why are you saying these things?" His fingers clutched at the crossword puzzle so tightly the paper was beginning to rip. Lily had one hand on his back and she was glaring at Sirius too. The expression on her face nearly took his breath away, transporting him for a minute back to the Gryffindor common room after one of the Marauders stunts had gotten one of them hurt. Her eyes were flashing with indignation.  
  
" Leave him alone! You're his godfather, for god's sake! Why are you trying to hurt him this way?"  
  
Sirius looked pleadingly at them. " Lily...Harry...I'm not trying to be cruel."

He reached out and took the crushed paper from Harry's white fingers. " Look.... Harry what kind of crossword puzzle is this? You know all these answers."  
  
Harry shrugged. " So it's an easy one." He scowled. " So what?"  
  
Sirius smiled sadly, restraining himself from reaching over to tousle the boy's head. 

" Fantasy's are always easy. Your problems simplified, eliminated. Reality is much more difficult to accept. I know that better then anyone."  
  
Harry backed away from him. " Then why are you trying to ruin this? Everything is perfect! I have my parents who love me--"  
  
" You have figments of your imagination, pandering to your innermost desires Harry," Sirius replied, steeling himself. He could feel his own heart breaking as he spoke harshly to the one person he cared the most about in the whole world. He tried not to think of how much Harry would most likely hate him when he brought him out his happy dreams and back into a world where he was hunted, his parents were dead, and new problems crept up around every corner.  
  
It wasn't fair. More then anything, he wanted this. He wanted Harry to have this. This little world Harry had carved out through the use of such a dangerous spell was perfect, the world they could have had if Voldemort never existed. He wanted to joke with James and flirt with Lily in front of him. He wanted Remus to walk in the door, admonishing him and James for being late for work. He wanted Harry to see what his parents had been like, how truly special they had been. But they couldn't. This couldn't be. He fought back his tears as he stood up, towering over Harry and Lily. James stood up, anger written on his handsome face.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth, staring at the dead form of his best friend, brought to life by his godson.

" You're not real," Sirius told him softly, resolutely ignoring the look of terror starting to break over Harry's face. " I wish to God you were, but you're not. If you were really Harry's father, you'd be telling me to get your son back into the real world before he kills himself or you'd kick my ass from here to China."  
  
James stepped back, an odd look on his face. Sirius waited a minute to see if he would do anything but James simply stared at him. Sirius nodded once.  
  
He turned to Lily who was standing in front of her son protectively. His eyes softened. 

" Tiger Lily," he said, using her nickname from the fifth year. "Lily-girl, you'd be threatening to hex my hair three different shades if I even considered leaving Harry here."  
  
Lily gazed at him a long moment before stepping next to her husband. Sirius looked at Harry crouched on the floor, his arms wrapped around himself protectively, glaring up at him in fear and anger. He looked for the entire world like the lost little boy he'd always been inside, the one never seen by his friends or teachers. Harry Potter, legendary defeater of Voldemort was gone, and before Sirius, was Harry Potter, orphan. Sirius prayed for his voice to remain steady as he saw the sheer desperation start to enter Harry's eyes.  
  
" Harry, it's time to wake up for real this time."  
  
" NO!" Harry shouted. There was a loud crack and suddenly the tidy kitchen disappeared, replaced by a black void. They hung there in mid-air, staring at each other, one with deep sadness and the other with fear. " Why did you ruin this for me! I was HAPPY!"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes. When he opened them again, tears were streaming down his face, the strain of the whole situation taking its toll on him. " Harry, I know you wish you had your parents back. If I could give you even five real minutes with them by dying, I'd kill myself in a heartbeat. Not a day goes by that I don't wake up and wish I was crashed in their spare room again, with James downstairs singing off-key while your mother tried to make breakfast without throwing it at him to get him to shut up. If I could give it all back to you, I WOULD."  
  
Harry was shaking. Sirius turned and saw James and Lily standing behind him. They had started to fade. Sirius swallowed. Despite Harry's determination, subconsciously he'd already begun to accept the inevitable. He'd always known deep down, but it had been so easy to just dive head first into the fantasy. Sirius couldn't blame him - he had found himself wavering when he'd first seen James and heard the words of forgiveness he'd so wanted.  
  
" I...I just wanted..." Harry choked out. James and Lily faded even more and even though he knew they weren't real, Sirius had to force himself not to run after them, to keep them there through the sheer force of his will alone.  
  
" I know what you wanted, Harry," he whispered. " I want it too. I wish you didn't have to live with the threat of Voldemort over your head. I wish so much that you could just erase the guilt you feel over Cedric's death. But that's all they are Harry - wishes. It's not real."  
  
There was another crack, louder this time, and suddenly James and Lily were gone. Sirius bit back a cry and turned to see Harry, looking his proper age. He raised his head, and Sirius could see the familiar, lightning-shaped scar branded on his forehead. His eyes looked older, haunted by fears and torments no adult, let alone a child, should have. Sirius looked at him carefully.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded tightly. " Sirius."  
  
The dead tone in his voice sent a shiver down his spine, breaking his heart at the sight of those green eyes so devoid of life. The name Harry Potter had always inspired hope in the wizarding world. But now, there wasn't even a trace of hope to be found in his empty, green eyes. The last remaining shreds of Harry's fantasy life dissipated like the morning mist on a gentle breeze, teasing Sirius with one last attempt to bring back what he wanted most. He shook his head.  
  
" Harry."  
  
" It worked Sirius. You broke the spell. I'll wake up now." Harry's voice remained flat, lifeless. He gazed at Sirius, suddenly looking far older then he should. His eyes were once again filled with shadows of nightmares that would have most adults screaming in the St. Mungo's beds. His arms were still wrapped around himself protectively, and he took a step back, away from his godfather. " You did it."  
  
Sirius nodded slowly but Harry's words filled him with a sort of dread. Then again, it wasn't to be unexpected, was it? Hadn't he just ripped the illusion away? Stolen all that he'd ever wanted? Sirius wanted so desperately to apologize but the words stuck in his throat. Harry looked away. " You'd better go now."  
  
Go? Sirius was about to ask what he meant when all of a sudden he felt an enormous tug right behind his eyes. His head exploded with pain and he cried out in pain as the connection between him and his godson was severed. The last thing he saw was Harry curling up in a small ball before everything went black.  
  


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poppy started as Harry suddenly rolled over, curling up on his side in sleep. She hastened to untangle the tubes and wires connecting him to the IV unit, glancing over at Sirius who had a faint frown on his face. She redirected her look at Dumbledore.

" Did it work? Is Harry okay?"

Dumbledore nodded. " In a matter of speaking, Poppy." Madam Pomfrey looked confused until she followed Dumbledore's eyes to where he was staring at Harry, and the single tear sliding down his pale cheek.

  
**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

End Chapter 4 

**Feedback please?**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾******


End file.
